Manual de uso
by Kiki-chan Black
Summary: [Yaoi] De la compania THP, llegan los modelos exclusivos de Harry Potter Edicion limitada aqui su manual de uso. Tercero: James Potter! un modelo Genial! ARRIBA! CORREGIDO!
1. Remus Lupin

**Manual de uso**

(Este fic ya fue hecho anteriormente por dos chicas...así que antes que nada digo que no es IDEA totalmente mía, lo que me pertenece es la idea de hacerlo con Harry Potter)

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo modelo Remus Lupin ADOLESCENTE (No es el adulto, es el adolescente)**

--------------------

_**Si usted esta leyendo este librito es que a adquirido un modelo Remus J Lupin (adolescente) de nuestra gran variedad de modelos de los "Merodeadores", por ello la compañia THP presenta en la presente el manual de uso.**_

**REMUS LUPIN**

_**Datos Generales:**_

**Nombre y Apellido:** Remus John Lupin.

**Edad: **15-16 años aproximadamente.

**Estatura: **1.71.

**Peso: **57 kg.

**Color de Pelo: **Rubio arena con mechones rubios oscuro.

**Color de Ojos:** Miel Dorada.

**Cumpleaños: **10 de Marzo.

**Signo: **Piscis.

**Objetos: **Varita, Mapa del merodeador, calendario lunar.

**Animal: **Lobo.

**Color:** Gris.

**Atención:** Si su Remus Lupin no viene con el calendario lunar y es mucho más bajito, tirelo, ya que le hemos entregado un modelo Peter Pettigrew de la linea "Ratas babosas, traidoras y embusteras", y luego mandenos una carta diciendonos sobre su inconveniente y le enviaremos a su Remus Lupin.

---------------

_**Datos secundarios:**_

**Vestimenta:** Su Remus Lupin tiene dos tipos de vestimentas, la de Hogwarts y la que usa para salir.

**Hogwarts:** Boxer azul, Camisa blanca, pantalones grises, túnica negra con logotipo de Gryffindor, bufanda con colores de Gryffindor.

**Ropa de salir:** Playera manga larga color azul-celeste, pantalones de jeans, y zapatillas negras de marca Topper.

**Fobias: **La luna llena.

**Poder especial**: Se convierte en lobo en luna llena y es mago.

**Compatibilidad: **Nuestro modelo Remus Lupin es compatible con casi todos los modelos, entre ellos "Los merodeadores".

**Empatia: **No tiene ningun tipo de empatía hacia nadie, es un modelo muy agradable.

**Función: **Este Modelo es muy responsable, y no solo hace sus tareas, sino las tuyas y las de tu vecino, trate de controlar ese detalle en el por buscar la perfección.

**Otras funciones:** También este modelo da por ser muy tímido, así que no trate de forzarlo al comienzo.

**Atención:** Puede ser que este modelo se esconda en lugares oscuros y diga que es un monstruo, trate de convencerlo que no es y su Remus Lupin será feliz.

-------------------

_**Problemas de Funcionamiento**_

**Problema: **Su Remus Lupin se encierra en algun armario o cuarto y no quiere salir por más que usted lo tranquilice y trate de socializar con el.

**Solución:** Compre un modelo Sirius Black, de nuestra coleción de "Merodeadores" y vera como su Remus Lupin tendra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Problema: **Su Modelo Remus Lupin no se tranforma en luna llena, anda muy sensible y se come todo lo de la heladera.

**Solución:** Seguro usted tiene un modelo Sirius Black en su casa, no se preocupe, dentro de 9 meses se le ira el problema y costara con un nuevo modelo de los que casi no hay, el modelo "Bebé Black Lupin" el cual podrá usted Bautizar.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si ocurre esto y usted no quiere un bebito llorando en su casa, solamente entregelé el bebe a Remus Lupin y el se encargará que no moleste en la paz de su hogar.

**Problema:** Su Modelo Remus Lupin se quedo quieto y no se mueve.

**Solución:** Seguramente debio acabarse la batería, ya que por un problema de la empresa, los modelos Licantropos suelen durar menos que los demas (aunque siempre por algo, los demas modelos se terminan destruyendo antes que se le acabe la bateria a Remus) le informamos que tenemos baterías de repuesto, solo debe enviarnos una carta y obtendra su batería en dos semanas, mientras tanto, su Remus puede ser una bonita estatua en su jardín.

------------

_**Preguntas más frecuentes**_

**Pregunta:** Mi Remus Lupin llora y llora, esta muy sensible y siempre mira el cielo ¿Qué le pasa?

**Respuesta:** Seguramente su modelo debe estar en los días Pre-Luna llena y esta muy sensible y delicado, animelo y no baje los brazos nunca, su modelo es feliz cuando usted es feliz.

**Pregunta: **Mi modelo huye despaborido de la casa de una vecina ¿Cuál puede ser la razón?

**Respuesta:** Antes que nada, verifique que su vecina no tenga un modelo Tonks, de la linea exclusiva de "Extras", ya que si es así, esta acosará al Modelo Remus, y el pobre solamente atinara a huir.

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo Remus Trae cuan perro se le cruza por la calle ¿Cual es el motivo?

**Respuesta:** Su Modelo Remus, es muy cariñoso con los caninos, así que querra darle alimento y hogar a todos aquellos, para su solucion trate de comprar un modelo Sirius (adolescente) que lo mantendrá entretenido y ni siquiera querra salir de la casa.

**Pregunta:** Mis Modelos James y Peter se quejan de los ruidos que hace mi modelo Remus por la noche.

**Respuesta:** Antes que nada, digale que hagan un hechizo silenciador, así podrán dormir. Lo siguiente es separar las habitaciones de Remus y Sirius, eso sino quiere tener proximamente un modelo "Bebé Lupin-Black" muy pronto.

------------------

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

1- Los Modelos Remus Lupin son altamente peligrosos en luna llena, por favor, tomar precauciones.

2- No hace falta comprarse un sauce boxeador y plantarlo en su jardín para que Remus este protegido durante sus tranformaciones, los modelos sauxe boxeador son los más peligrosos de todo el condado.

3- Oblige a que su modelo Remus Lupin use preservativo en las noches donde este a solas con un modelo Sirius Black.

4- Estos modelos suelen ser adictos al chocolate, así que consuma chocolate con regularizacion.

5- Antes de llevar un modelo Remus Lupin a su casa, un modelo Albus Dumbledore lo ira a visitar para dejar todos los detalles en claro.

_**haga que la estadía de su modelo sea la más dichosa del mercado...**_

----------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad a mi me facionó el fic cuando lo pude leer. PROXIMO CAPITULO! SIRIUS BLACK! Un modelo muuuuuuy sensual.

Para adquirir su modelo Remus Lupin o cualquier otro modelo, dejar un RR con sus datos.


	2. Sirius Black

**Manual de Uso**

De La nada sale una chica rubia de ojos miel que es masajeada por un modelo Harry Potter, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul-grisaseo que es cargado por un modelo Regulus mientras se mira las uñas y una chica de cabello castaño usando un modelo "Lord Vordemort" para cargar sus pies en el.

Kiki-chan (La rubia): BIENVENIDOS A MANUAL DE USO! ejem ¬¬ - mira a sus primos.

Shin (El rubiecito XD): que? - dice aun en brazos de Regulus - Lastima que algunos te crean propiedad de Bill - se abraza a el Regulus.

Jess (La otra): que banquito mas comodo jejejeje - leyendo el diario aun con los pies sobre Voldy.

AQUI OS PRESENTAMOS EL MANUAL DE USOS DE SIRIUS BLACK

---------------

**Capitulo 2: Sirius Black! Un modelo muy sensual.**

_**Si usted esta leyendo este librito es que a adquirido un modelo Sirius Black (adolescente) de nuestra gran variedad de modelos de los "Merodeadores", por ello la compañia THP presenta en la presente el manual de uso.**_

**SIRIUS BLACK**

_**Datos Generales:**_

**Nombre y Apellido:** Sirius Black.

**Edad: **16 años aproximadamente.

**Estatura: **1.84.

**Peso: **69 kg.

**Color de Pelo: **Negro-azulado, largo! nOn (Babas).

**Color de Ojos:** grises.

**Cumpleaños: **(Aun no le sacamos la fecha).

**Signo: **(Debido a la actitud que tiene egocentrista, puede ser un digno leo).

**Objetos: **Varita, Mapa del merodeador, espejo (Para comunicarse con James).

**Animal: **Perro.

**Color:** Dorado.

**Atención:** Si su Sirius viene sin el mapa del merodeador y con el pelo más corto, lamentamos informarle que ha adquirido un modelo "Regulus Black" de nuestra gran coleccion de "Seguidores de Voldy", mandar una carta asi recibira su Sirius Black.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si También desea quedarse con el modelo Regulus, trate de que los hermanos pasen el menor tiempo posible juntos, por su seguiridad mental y fisica.

---------------

_**Datos secundarios:**_

**Vestimenta:** Su Sirius Black tiene dos tipos de vestimentas, la de Hogwarts y la que usa para salir.

**Hogwarts:** Boxer negro, Camisa blanca, pantalones grises, sweater gris, túnica negra con logotipo de Gryffindor, bufanda con colores de Gryffindor.

**Ropa de salir:** Camisa negra hiper sexy, pantalones jeans ajustables al cuerpo, zapatillas nike.

**Fobias: **Los granos. (XD)

**Poder especial**: Se convierte en perro cada vez que desea.

**Compatibilidad: **Nuestro modelo Sirius Black, a diferencia del modelo Remus Lupin, es compatible con los modelos "Merodeadores" (Escepto la Rata) y los modelos "Orden del fenix" (Incluido el EXCLUSIVISIMO Modelo Harry Potter)

**Empatia: **Su modelo suele reaccionar mal con los modelos: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y cualquier familiar viviente (Excepto el modelo Andromeda o Nyphadora).

**Función: **Este modelo sirve para muchas cosas, entre ellas ser la envidia de sus amigos o amigas, tener un perro faldero en tu casa y muchas cosas más.

**Atención:** La compañia no e hace responsable si su Sirius Black trata de conquistarla o conquistarlo.

-------------------

_**Problemas de Funcionamiento**_

**Problema: **Su Sirius Black se volvio arrogante y empezo a hablar de la sangre pura.

**Solución:** Para su desgracia (O alegria o.o) su Sirius Black ha sido influenciado por un modelo de su familia, trate de hacerlo volver a la realidad comprandole un hermoso modelo Remus Lupin.

**Problema: **Su Modelo Sirius Black se reune en la casa de su vecina (Que tiene un James Potter) y le juegan bromas a un Severus Snape que pasa siempre por ahi.

**Solución:** Es sumamente normal que pase eso, ya que los modelos Sirius y James tienen una gran compativilidad en hacer travezuras, lo unico que puede hacer es esperar que la dueña del modelo Severus no le mande una carta documento por daños y prejuicios.

**Problema:** Su modelo Sirius Black desaparecio.

**Solución:** Antes de llamar a la policia le recomendamos que mire detras de la cortina más cercana donde lo vio por ultima vez.

------------

_**Preguntas más frecuentes**_

**Pregunta:** Mi Modelo Sirius Black le tiene miedo a las cortinas ¿Por qué?

**Respuesta:** Su modelo Sirius Black no le tiene solo miedo a sus cortinas, sino a toda tela que cuelga, le recomendamos que lo mantenga alejado sino quiere que se pierda entre ellas y MENOS si tiene un modelo Bellatrix en su casa.

**Pregunta: **Mi modelo Sirius desaparece en Luna llena ¿Cual es la razon?

**Respuesta:** Seguramente en su barrio hay un modelo Remus Lupin, y su modelo Sirius Black solo busca hacerle compañia en las noches de luna llena.

**Atencion:** Si Su modelo también desaparece en las noches de NO LUNA LLENA no se preocupe, seguramente también esta con el modelo Remus Lupin haciendo 'cositas'.

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo Sirius insiste ir al zoologico ¿Cual es el motivo?

**Respuesta:** Su Modelo Sirius Black es muy apegado a los animales, sobre todo a los lobos y los bambis (Vean que ignoré a la rata), dejelo que vaya al Zoologico.

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo Sirius Black persigue por todos lados al modelo Remus Lupin y hace sus labores.

**Respuesta:** ¡Felicidades! Pronto adquirirá un modelo "Bebé Black-Lupin" espero que sea grata esta noticia ya que siempre que su Sirius haga eso, es que Remus esta embarazado.

------------------

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

1- No Aparte su vista de su modelo Sirius Black, no querra usted que se mezcle con la plebe (XD)

2- Bañe a su Padfoot con Shampoo anti-garrapatas 2 veces por semana.

3- Cuide bien tanto al perro como al chico.

_**haga que la estadía de su modelo sea la más dichosa del mercado...**_

--------------------------

Proximo capitulo JAMES POTTER, UN MODELO GENIAL!

Kiki: JAMES nOn - abraza a Harry que la ve con un GRAN signo de interrogacion.

Shin y Jess: Loka ¬¬

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA.


	3. James Potter

**Manual de Uso**

Sin más contratiempos le dejo el modelo MÁS GENIAL.

---------

**Capitulo 2: James Potter! Un modelo Genial!**

_**Si usted esta leyendo este librito es que a adquirido un modelo James Potter (adolescente) de nuestra gran variedad de modelos de los "Merodeadores", por ello la compañia THP presenta en la presente el manual de uso.**_

**JAMES POTTER**

_**Datos Generales:**_

**Nombre y Apellido:** James Potter.

**Edad: **16 años aproximadamente.

**Estatura: **1.84.

**Peso: **70 kg.

**Color de Pelo: **Negro, algo despeinado (Algo?)

**Color de Ojos:** Miel.

**Cumpleaños: **(Aun no le sacamos la fecha).

**Signo: **---

**Objetos: **Varita, Mapa del merodeador, espejo (Para comunicarse con Sirius), una Snitch.

**Animal: **Bambi, cof cof, Siervo.

**Color:** Rojo.

**Atención:** Si su James Potter tiene los ojos verdes, lo sentimos pero le hemos enviado un modelo Harry Potter, es que son TAN IGUALES!.

---------------

_**Datos secundarios:**_

**Vestimenta:** Su James Potter tiene dos tipos de vestimentas, la de Hogwarts y la que usa para salir.

**Hogwarts:** Boxer rojos, Camisa blanca, pantalones grises, sweater gris, túnica negra con logotipo de Gryffindor, bufanda con colores de Gryffindor.

**Ropa de salir:** camisa blanca, zapatillas de marca, jeans.

**Fobias: **Las ratas, las odia, aunque no es 'Fobia excactamente'.

**Poder especial**: Se convierte en siervo, es apodado Bambi por su modelo Sirius Black.

**Compatibilidad: **Nuestro modelo James Potter es muy compatible con los modelos Merodeadores y el modelo Lily Potter.

**Empatia: **Su modelo suele reaccionar mal con los modelos: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy.

**Función: **Este y los demas modelos de merodeadores tambien le podran servir para abrir un Zoologico.

-------------------

_**Problemas de Funcionamiento**_

**Problema: **Su James Potter esta triste.

**Solución:** Compre un modelo Lily Evans y vera como ya no esta triste.

**Problema: **Su Modelo James Potter suele caerse de la escoba.

**Solución:** Seguramente hay un modelo Severus Snape serca de su casa, por favor, si pasa esto, hago lo posible por lo cual su modelo James no se acerque al modelo Severus.

**Problema:** Su modelo James desaparecio.

**Solución:** Seguramente un modelo Lord Volemort lo hizo desaparecer del mapa, si usted puede verlo en el mapa del merodeador, significa que sigue vivo.

------------

_**Preguntas más frecuentes**_

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo James se autodestruyo ¿Por qué?

**Respuesta:** Su modelo James no suele vivir mucho, también es problable que el modelo James haya sido hechizado por un modelo Lord Voldemor de nuestra gran variedad de modelos "Malvados y otros", simplemente llamenos y lo repararemos.

**Pregunta: **Mi modelo James Potter anda en la luna ¿A qué se debe?

**Respuesta:** Su modelo James esta enamorado, simplemente combanza a la modelo Lily Potter mas cercana a su casa a que acepte una cita con el a menos que quiera un mar de babas en su hogar.

**Atencion:** Si ella acepta y empiezan a salir es probable que engendren un modelo Harry Potter, a menos que no lo quiera compre tambien 'Modelos preservativos magicos' adquiridos en cualquiera de nuestras sucursales.

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo James usa de corbata a mi pequeña serpiente Noris ¿Por qué?

**Respuesta:** Aun no detectamos el porque su modelo James juega con serpientes, literalmente hablando, pero apenas encontremos la respuesta se la haremos saber.

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo James se peleo con mi modelo Sirius.

**Respuesta:** Es comun en ellos pelearse, solo dejelos.

------------------

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

1- Este modelo puede ser sensible con respecto a sus padres, no mencionar a la familia Potter.

2- No lleve a su modelo James al zoologico cuando esta tranformado a menos que quiera que viva allí.

3- Cuide a su modelo James y mantengalo alejado de problemas y de el modelo Lord Voldemort.

_**haga que la estadía de su modelo sea la más dichosa del mercado...**_

------------------

Espero que les siga gustando, los RR los contestare cada vez que termino un grupo, por ejemplo para que responda...sus encargos y pedidos, tienen hasta LILY EVANS para mandarme sus datos para enviarle su modelo.

en el siguiente capitulo PETER PETTIGREW, rata asquerosa! ¿Quien lo quiere si nadie lo compra? pero es nuestro deber hacerlo.


End file.
